gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
VMS-15 Union Realdo
The VMS-15 Union Realdo (aka Realdo) is a transformable mobile suit that appears in both seasons of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mass production, transformable mobile suit operated by the Union, the Union Realdo was being replaced by the SVMS-01 Union Flag (aka Flag) in AD 2307.00 Japanese Official Website Union Realdo Profile'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives' Book'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 1st' Book'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2015' Book As a result, it was considered an old model, but the Realdo still served as the Union's mainstay mobile suit due to its superior numbers and as the Flag's deployment was still underway.'Veda ~Mobile Suit Gundam 00~ "Ultimate" Art Works II' Book'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 First Season' Book The Realdo was developed based on the concept of fusing a mobile suit with an aircraft, resulting in it being able to switch between MS mode and Flight mode. The Realdo's Flight mode can operate like a fighter jet, but with superior performances.'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' BookMobile Suit Gundam 00P Second Season Celestial Being (Krung Thep) Development Report – VMS-15 Union Realdo Its excellent flight capabilities allow the Realdo to transverse long distances at a high speed, unaffected by the terrain. It can also be easily sent to different parts of the world through the use of an aircraft carrier. This is particularly relevant for the United States, the core of the Union and the self-declared "World Police", in its conduct of armed intervention in various locations. Unfortunately, the Realdo cannot transform from MS mode to Flight mode (and vice versa) on its own, instead the process requires parts swapping in bases or similar facilities. Therefore, in-flight transformation is impossible, and the Realdo's mode is selected and set prior to launch. The Realdo is constructed from composite materials made from carbon steel and ceramic among others.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 5 Its cockpit is located in the drum-like abdominal section and the cockpit seat can change its position to suit the mode the Realdo is in. When required, the Realdo can disconnect its upper body from its lower body, which includes the abdominal cockpit block. In combat, this separation ability can be used as a method of attack as shown during the operation in Taklamakan Desert, where two Realdos grab onto the GN-002 Gundam Dynames, then their lower bodies disconnect and fly away while their upper bodies self-destructed. The Realdo's armament consisted of a linear rifle, sonic blade, defense rod, 20mm machine gun, rocket launchers and optional missiles. The Realdos deployed in various member states of the Union have the same performance, but can differ in their colors as seen with Taribia's orange color scheme, and can also be adjusted to suit local environmental conditions such as temperature. Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website Union Realdo (Taribia Army Colors) Profile Variant units of the Realdo include a ground type and a space type. Armaments ;*20mm Machine Gun :This small caliber projectile weapon lacks firepower, but can be rapid-fired and has high utility value. It is used for intercepting missiles, anti-vehicles, anti-personal and other cases where heavy firepower is unnecessary. In mobile suit combat, it is mostly for restricting enemy movements. ;*Defense Rod :Mounted on the left forearm, it is a rod-shaped defensive armament. It is able to deflect/ricochet enemy's projectiles via rotary motion. Typically not equipped when the Union Realdo is in Flight mode. Realdos manufactured in Japan were fitted with locally produced defense rod which has a different shape. ;*Linear Rifle :A rifle that fires electromagnetically-accelerated rounds. It is Union Realdo's main weapon and is handheld in MS mode, but mounted under the nose unit during Flight mode. The Realdo's linear rifle has a shorter barrel than that of its successor, the SVMS-01 Union Flag. Realdos manufactured in Japan were fitted with locally produced linear rifle which has a different look. ;*Sonic Blade :A knife-like melee weapon, the one used by the Union Realdo has a blade that flips out of the handle during use. The blade is capable of vibrating at a high frequency and displays excellent cutting capabilities. ;*Rocket Launcher :A rocket launcher loaded with unspecific number of rockets is located in both shoulders, on either sides of the head. ;*Missile :The Union Realdo can be equipped with an unspecific amount of missiles. History The Union Realdo served for years as the mainstay mobile suit of the Union until the introduction of the SVMS-01 Union Flag in AD 2307. Even then, it still remained in the frontlines as the Union Flag's deployment was yet to be completed. The Realdo was present when Taribia tried to leave the Union, during the civil unrest in the Kingdom of Azadistan, and participated in the joint operation in the Taklamakan Desert to capture the Celestial Being's Gundams. By AD 2312, the Realdos were vastly outdated but still used by the Earth Sphere Federation Army, albeit not in the frontlines. They were also acquired by the anti-Federation organization, Katharon. The Realdos of both factions were seen in action during the Break Pillar Incident, where they worked with numerous other mobile suits to shoot down the falling outer wall pieces of the damaged orbital elevator, La Tour, reducing the destruction caused to the city at the elevator's base. Variants ;*VMS-15OP Union Realdo Orbit Package ;*MA-115HT Union Realdo Hover Tank Picture Gallery Union_Realdo_roll_out.png|Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 5: Rollout of Japan's first locally made Union Realdo (unpainted) with localized version of the linear rifle and defense rod at the sides realdo jp.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 5: Lineart and custom Gunpla of Japan's first locally made Union Realdo (unpainted) and its weapons Katharon Realdo and Enact.jpg|Katharon's Union Realdo with Kathron's AEU Enact Notes & Trivia References Gundam 00P Second Season Union Realdo.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Second Season Celestial Being Thep Development Report - VMS-15 Union Realdo Realdo-lineart.jpg|Profile and lineart ('Mobile Suit Illustrated 2015' Book) External links *VMS-15 Union Realdo on MAHQ.net